Chance and Reconciliation
by maya21writes
Summary: Rosalie has never liked her vampire life, but when someone she tried to forget about come back, parts of her human life start to haunt her. Rosalie and Bella are just about to have their world rocked by a dark revelation, while they try to deal with it.
1. Preface

**Heyyy, this is my brand new fanfiction, i had this up before but i decided to redo it and edit some of the plot. So here goes nothing.**

For many years I have acted like I thought I was meant to, heartless because that was what I was nothing more but a murderer. I killed any hope of her having a normal childhood. I had kept this secret for so long, it became a part of me, a part of my identity.

I thought I could keep my feelings in place, but I never was more wrong. When Bella hade her own daughter Nessie, reminded me of the child I had lost many decades ago, I wasn't there to protect her. The child I could never have, I wasn't even worthy of her.

She was alone, in the world. I was meant to protect her, I was her mother, and should have known better. But there was nothing I could have even done, I was 17 and alone with no help and a huge disgrace to the community.

Many times I had tried so much just to forget, but she was always on my mind. How her small fingers felt, her blonde hair, and her toothless smile. It was like the old me was starting to come out, and I couldn't control it. My own past was starting to haunt me, and it was ruining my future.

"What do you want to know," I asked, facing my family.

"Everything." Emmett looked like he was about to burst, he hated secrets more than anything.

"I suppose, this day was inevitable." I said, trying to smile, but it didn't reach my eyes, it was more forced.

I began to tell the secrets I have tried so hard to keep, hidden from the world to know even the people dear to me.

**This is a sneak preview of what is to come, and i am going to post the full first chapter tomorrow.**

**Maya**


	2. Chapter 1  thinking about the past

******So bare with me, this chapter is all about Rosalie's past but not all. **

**This is chapter 1, hope you enjoy it ;D**

**Rosalie's pov**

My life had changed over the years; things that I thought I never could have become available: A loving husband, a set of parents that adored me, but sometimes could stand me. I was grateful and most of all I had the sibling that my human life couldn't afford me. There were times when I dreamed about my past, my human life. It was so different from this 21st century, there were so many expectations I was meant to uphold, and many rules I had broken along the way.

(Flashback)

I looked at myself in the mirror, there was no denying I was beautiful, the men proved it. I was 17 years old, and I had dreams, of finding the perfect husband who treated me right but within my high society class. Cathy, my mother loved to dress me up, even finding the guy of my dreams, but really hers. I wasn't sure if it was because she cared or she just wanted to pass along the burden of having me. On the other hand, there was my dad, Kevin, all he wanted was what was best for me and loved but he was a business man who travelled all the time, leaving me and my mother in a house for days on end.

I turned around glancing at Cathy; she didn't deserve even being called mother or the title. I looked deep into her eyes, her cold disappointing, and disgusted eyes.

"What do you want from me, mother," I added with thick disgust in my voice.

Cathy smiled knowingly, enjoying this moment. "I want you to give this child away,"

"What." I stuttered, I can't believe her I thought to myself, how can she even ask me of this?

"You couldn't even look after John, how are you planning to look after a baby." Cathy argued, her voice a little shaky. She had me there, she was right however I may hate to admit it, I failed John and I was responsible and should have kept him safe. His name was never uttered after his funeral, and now she wanted to bring it up.

"Really, Mother. Do you have to bring up John, what is that meant to prove, that he was the better son." I shouted back, fighting back the tears. As much as I loved my brother, I hated being compared to him, I was my own person when was she going to realise.

"As long as I have to, I loved him, he was my baby." She said, falling down on the floor in despair.

"I love him too, you know and don't think you are an angel who on earth leaves a 3 year old with a 7 year old." I questioned, my eyes leaking, tears running down my cheeks, remembering him always made me emotional.

"No, No, No. You evil, you make bad things happen."

"So it's my fault, that I got raped and have to live with that fact, and then you want me to give my baby away to some random stranger." I questioned, with shock. How can someone suggest something like that, wasn't that just heartless thing to do?

"Yes it is, and we all know what a little whore you are, wearing those clothes that making you pretty, who wouldn't be tempted?" She sneered, I have never realised the venom and strong dislike in her voice.

"Let me remind you something, you're the one who put me in those clothes, and I wouldn't be surprised if you planned my rape. You call yourself my mother; you are nothing but a mere stranger." I yelled, my body trembling.

"Ok, maybe I haven't loved you the same as I should have but I would never plan something as evil as rape." She said, a flash sincerity crossed her eyes for a moment and returned to the cold black eyes she kept for the past years.

"Do you want to know what he said to me? While he brutally raped me, 'everything happens for a reason' what am I meant to make of that. "I screamed, I would never have thought this would happen. I was hurting and Cathy was just making things worse.

"He means you deserved it, you whore." She sneered again, good lord I thought she was meant to be my mother, didn't she feel an ounce of sympathy for me, or anyone.

"You can't tell me what to do, I am having this child whether you like it or not." I said proudly, making my mind up. I wasn't going to destroy a child's life, my child. I was going to be a good mother, I had to be.

"I will kill you, before you even keep the baby," She said, her threat clear.

(End of flashback)

I looked up the sky, sitting on the porch and prayed silently for my baby, hoping. I love you Allie, I whispered quietly. A pool of tears started to form in my eyes, but they would never drop.

"What is the matter, Auntie Rosie," Nessie's voice came from behind, sitting on my lap.

"Auntie Rosie is just sad," I whispered, hugging her close.

**Chapter 2 is just up, so check that out as well.**

**And you know what to do, review. **


	3. Chapter 2

******So bare with me, this chapter is all about introduction and what is going on so far.**

**This is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it ;D**

**Bella's POV**

My life was perfect.

We had lived as a family in forks for 8 years, and we knew it was time to leave. I knew I would miss Charlie; I had gotten so attached to my father. I remember arriving at forks, and we had no relationship but now it was easier to talk with no secret. Then there was Sue, she was sweet and a perfect match for my father, it least kept me from worrying about Charlie's eating habits.  
And then there was Rosalie, the women I depended on throughout Nessie's pregnancy, we became close and bonded over Nessie. I would even consider her a best friend.

It was Monday morning in Ashland, Oregon and just like always we decided to live in the middle of the forest, only surrounded by wildlife and no humans in a five mile radius.

My beautiful daughter was physically 17 years but only 8 years old, but she was happy and married to no other than Jacob Black.

I am not complaining but I never pictured my baby girl getting married to my best friend, but a lot weirder things have occurred through our lives.

We were all going to start school, since it was Nessie's first high school experience, we wanted to be there for her and just do it as a family. I looked at the clock next to the bed, it was already seven o'clock. I quickly kissed Edward, breaking it before it became a long hot passionate kiss. Just as I was about to get out of bed to wake Nessie, Alice's loud voice rang throughout the house.

"Nessie, wake up, we have to get you ready."

"Okay," Nessie muffled.

"NESSIE, GET YOUR BUTT INTO MY ROOM THIS INSTANT." She shouted, even louder. Didn't she understand we were vampires, she didn't need to shout, we would all hear her if she even whispered.

"I am awake,' 'Nessie grunted.

I tried to block them out, trying to focus to my husband; whose arms I was in right now.

I got myself out of Edwards's arms, walking over to my closet and picked up a nice blue blouse and dark blue skinny jeans, and quickly changed. And went back into Edward's arms, trying to blocked out our surroundings, pretending it was only me and him, well hoping. I leaned forward kissing him passionately on the lips

Well I guess it's another day at high school but it can wait. I returned to my previous activities.

**Rosalie's POV**

Going to high school over and over again can be frustrating but this year is Nessie's experience and I wasn't going to be a spoilt sport. Nessie was unique, just like Bella, when I look at both of them and how the interact, I feel a spot of hurt, I wouldn't be surprised if jasper noticed but he probably kept that little information to himself. Sometimes I wonder about Allie, whether she is alive or dead, whether any of her children are alive. What am I going to tell them, that I am their grandmother? That is absurd and ridiculous. God, I am turning into Edward I thought to myself.

Biology was my least favourite lesson, I wasn't particularly fond of as Edward was, I just didn't see the point. How was learning about cells and about animals going to help in the big world.

The teacher's voice snapped me out of my daydream, and turned away from the window.

"So what does DNA stand for Miss Hale." Mr. Jackson asked? What was he thinking of achieving I asked myself, me not paying attention.

"It stands for deoxyribose nucleic acid," I answered smoothly, take that I thought smugly

"That is correct, you are all dismissed." He said.

**Chapter 3 will be up shortly, so check that out as well later. **

**And you know what to do, review.**

**P.S Happy Christmas people.**


End file.
